1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content providing system, a content providing server, an information processing apparatus, and a computer program that handle large capacity content data such as moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, so-called broadband (high capacity and high speed) communication networks such an optical fiber and an Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) have been consolidated and widely spread. In addition, large capacity storages have been mounted on information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer and personal digital electronics. In accordance with development of such infrastructures, a service for delivering large capacity content data such as moving images through a broadband communication network attracts attentions. The conventional techniques concerning such a service for delivering large capacity content data are disclosed in JP-A-2002-118417 and JP-A-2003-217490.